ReLaCiOnEs PrOhIbIdAs
by miyu-mayu
Summary: Una nueva alumna llega al equipo 7 despertando ciertos sentimientos en el corazon de su sensei. Kakashi x OC Iruna Mi primer fanfic... ¡Reviews plis! n0n


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.¡Hello everybody! ... I'm the best, the best of the best and my name is Miyu. This is my first fanfic of Naruto... In this fic Naruto and Sasuke, have any pero que any protagonismo (.¡¡mola mi spaninglish eehh!!. :-D) i el protagonismo goes to... (como en los Óscars) ¡ME!.Exacto, mi imaginación me ha dicho que me meto en el fic y que soy la prota.- dijo Miyu.

-.¡Oooooohhhhh! Que raro que hayas puesto a tu imaginacion como excusa incluso en tu fic y que seas la protagonista... ¡Rarííííííísimo!.- dijo Mayu.

-Tu te callas porque yo soy la ama del mundo entero (se pone un corona como la de la Reina de Inglaterra). Bueno en el fic me llamo Iruna y Kakashi se enamora de mi... y tú... tú no sales, obvio ¿no?

-.¿Cómo que yo no salgo? Además... tu eres... un travestiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. No sabia eso de ti Miyu... Como puedes ir por el fic haciendo de Iruka... por dios... que eso va contra nuestros principios...

Entonces, se ve a Miyu sacando el cetro milenario que le había robado a Marik (N. D. Mayu: Marik es un personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh), que pasaba por ahí, y pegándole en la cabeza.

-.¿¿¿¿¿A que te controlo la mente, so-pavoncia????? Además, he dicho Iru**N**a no Iru**K**a. Encima de pava, sorda; es queeeeeeeeeee...

- Que daño... ¡y no soy sordaaaaaaaaaaaa! xOo

- Por cierto... ¿¿¿¿¿dónde esta el disclaimer?????

- AQUÍ ESTA EL MAGNÍFICO Y GLORIOSO DISCLAIMER.

- Ahora veremos si es tan bueno como dice ser.

- Naruto no le pertenece a Miyu y tampoco a Mayu sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto, persona japonesa, a la cual, un día se le paso por la cabeza escribir una historia y bla bla bla…

- O-O ...Vaya disclaimer...

- O-O Ya ves...

- ...Y eso, que no le pertenece a estas locas.

- O-O.¡Gracias! Ala, ya esta. ¡Que empiece la función!. :-D

- ESO, .¡¡¡COME ON HERE WE GO!!!!!!! 0

Y en ese mismo instante... Marik...

-.¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Donde está mi cetro????????? o-o ¿?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL TEXTO ENTRE COMILLAS SON PENSAMIENTOS Y ENTRE GUIONES, LO QUE DICEN LOS PERSONAJES.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo: Iruna, la nueva alumna**

Estamos en la apacible y tranquila villa de Konoha. Un verano tranquilo, sin muchas misiones, hacían disfrutar a nuestros personajes de unas vacaciones perfectas.

Además, aquel año había habido una nueva incorporación en el grupo 7... Exacto: al grupo de Kakashi, según Tsunade, para ver si se podía poner un poco de orden en aquel grupo.

Iruna, una chica con capacidad suficiente para ser una excelente ninja. En poco tiempo había conseguido ascender a nivel medio y ahora estaba en el grupo 7. La verdad es que compartía una relación bastante particular con su sensei (N.D. Miyu: o sea, Kakashi ù-u), ya que se había enamorado de él.

Por lo que hace al aludido (N.D. Miyu: o sea Kakashi ù-u), él también empezaba a notar algo raro por su peculiar alumna. Le agradaba su compañía se sentía muy bien con ella y ese perfume, su cabello, su sonrisa… (N.D. Mayu: Miyu.¿sabes que te estas metiendo con el club de fans de Kakashi? ¬o¬)

- Iruna… n///n

Este día... Kakashi dormía tranquilamente en su habitación mientras soñaba con su alumna favorita hasta que los rayos del sol, entrando por la ventana, lo despertaron.

Aquella mañana empezaban las clases de repaso para los chunnin que había impuesto Tsunade, (N.D. Miyu: Que para algo es la Hokage, digo yo) porque al ser verano el nombre de misiones bajaba y entonces cuando volvía la temporada alta pues la mayoría de misiones fracasaban y eso, además de mala reputación… ¡TENIA UNA REPERCUSIÓN ECONOMICA IMPORTANTE!. Y ya sabemos como es Tsunade con el dinero... v-v... Pues eso, que había impuesto unas clases de repaso para que eso no pasara, y aquel era el primer día de clases.

Todos los ninjas de la villa habían acudido a la cita, porque con una Hokage como Tsunade cualquiera no se presenta (N.D. Tsunade:.¡Mua ha ha ha ha!. ¡Que mala soy!. n0n). El grupo 7 conversaba alegremente con los demás chicos. Shino estaba en un árbol protegiendo un grupo de hormigas, Hinata alucinaba con lo guapo que era Naruto, Sakura peleaba con Ino, Chouji comia, Shikamaru pasaba de todo, Neji más de lo mismo, Sasuke... pues va a ser que igual y Naruto se divertía con Kiba y Akamaru mientras jugaban a tirar un palo al pobre perro (N.D Mayu:.¿¿Seguro que es un perro ninja?? ô-o)... Un panorama un poco raro... Que claro, lo fue más cuando, al grupo, se unió Lee con su discurso de la llama de la juventud.

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade se había mosqueado.

-.¿¿¿¿SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO LA HOKAGE HABLA LA GENTE SE CALLA, NO????? òOó

- Si, si claro…-.-

- PUES SI SABÉIS LA TEORIA, APLICADLO EN LA PRÁCTICA (PIIIIIIII).

-.¡Sssshhh! Cálmate Tsunade. Vas a asustar a los niños -Jiraya apareció junto a Kakashi y Shizune sobre la tarima, y ya recobrando la compostura, siguió su discurso.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, estas clases se harán en grupos separados, es decir, las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos. Básicamente serán clases teóricas a través de hojas en las cuales plantearemos situaciones, con las que tendréis que responder marcando alguna de las respuestas que están abajo y después lo comentaremos en clase. Pero habrá clases de distintos temas que os pueden servir para afrontar la vida en general. Bueno ya podéis a empezar a entrar en las aulas marcadas para cada grupo.

-.¡Buah!, clases teóricas...

- Tienes que probar de todo Naruto, si no se te va a quedar paralítico el cerebro... -o-UU

- No seas tan mala Sakurita.. :'(

- No lo es Naruto, solo te dice lo que es conveniente.

- Ay, qué suerte que alguien me apoya. ¡Irunaaaaa!

-Sakuraaaa - y se abrazan, rollo "teletubis" (N.D. Mayu: Programa muy, pero que muy infantil).

- No hay quien entienda a las chicas.

- Y que lo digas, mejor vamos entrando… Se me va a pegar tanto sentimentalismo.

-.¿A tí?. ¿El chico de hielo?

- Tengo sentimientos. ¬o¬

-.¿En serio? O.O

-.¿¿De qué vas????? òOó

Mientras, en el otro lado de la clase...

- Ya están peleando de nuevo

- Son chicos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno, aquí tenéis la súper introducción o prólogo. Me ha salido súper larga. Veréis que los demás capítulos son mas cortitos. Así que nos vemos en el "chapter 1".

-.¡That's right! Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de un tema.

-.¿¿En serio??

- Sí. El disclaimer.

- Ah, es verdad. ¿Dónde está?

Se ve al disclaimer en una sala de reuniones con una multitud de barbies sentadas en las butacas haciéndole de público.

- Y claro, como veía que la cosa estaba difícil para escribirla, pues él dijo: .¡Anda!. ¿Y por qué no lo dibujo? Porque como soy así de cool y fantástico, pues voy a ganar un montón de pasta y bla bla bla...

-.¿Aún esta con el disclaimer?? 0.0

- Pues sí -.-UUU. ¿¿Entonces qué??

- Bueno, mejor es algo o que nada... .¿¿no??

- Sí, tienes razón -.-UU

- Nos vemos entonces en el "Chapter 1" ¿¿Si??

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BYE BYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡Dejadnos reviews por favor!. ¡Porque queremos vuestras opiniones!. ¡Que ésta historia continúe está en vuestra manos! Ò-Ó

PD: Lo sentimos (bueno, al menos Mayu) por las fans de Kakashi, pero espero que no pongáis nada relacionado con sus sentimientos, etc. porque este fic está creado por la imaginación de Miyu... no lo hace ella conscientemente... -o-UUUU Aparte... en los siguientes capitulos... bueno, no decimos nada que eso es hacer spoiler... ù-u

¡¡ADIOOOS!! nOn

**Miyu Kizayama & Mayu Mayumi**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
